Destined to Love You
by Luka Song
Summary: Misaki Ayuzawa may seem like an ordinary girl...at first. But secretly she is the heir of a family of assassins. In order to join in an alliance with the Walker family she is forced into an arranged marriage. Arranged marriage you say? Or is it destiny?
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea in my mind for a while...but i didn't get a chance to write it because of school. And tell me, is it just me or are the sentences really choppy...i tried to make it flow more but no matter what i do, it still sounds choppy. Anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou Wa Maid Sama**

* * *

><p>"What do you think you are doing slacking off? Hurry up and sweep the floor!" an angry 17 year old high-school girl yelled angrily as she walked down the hall of Seika high.<p>

"Yes Kaichou Ayuzawa!"

Kaichou Ayuzawa. No, Misaki Auyuzawa. There are many words that can be used to describe Misaki Ayuzawa.

Smart; she always had the best grades.

Athletic; won first in almost every event at the national Japan track meet.

Beautiful; her raven black hair, her amber eyes, and her pale complexion can make any guy fall for her at first sight.

"Good afternoon Miss Ayuzawa," her chauffer said opening the door to a black limousine, "Where would you like to go today?"

But perhaps the best word to describe Misaki would be "different".

Misaki Ayuzawa was different. Different from your average hormone driven crazy teenager.

At age 6 she earned her black belt in both Karate, Taekwondo, and aikido, and was able to read a book and remember every single word.

At age 10 she was able to speak, read, and write fluently in six different languages (English, French, Japanese, Chinese, Russian, and German), break the world record in the 100 meter sprint and high jump, and knew how to shoot a pistol.

After all, she is the princess of the Ayuzawa clan, a family of well-known assassins.

"Take me to the base," she replied coldly as she stared at the bypassing cars, "and be quick, I need to meet with Satsuki san about a very important issue,"

"Understood."

"_What could she want to talk to me about?" _Misaki thought sighing as the car came to a halt, "_Don't tell me…no it can't be." _

"We're here Miss Ayuzawa," he said opening the door as she stepped out of the black car.

"Thank you," she muttered quietly as she stepped out the car. Suddenly she came to a halt, _"why are 'their' cars here?" _she thought turning just in time to trip over her own shoelaces

"Crap," she thought as she closed her eyes bracing for impact on the cement.

"Mfffffff," a muffled sound came from beneath her.

"What the hell?" Misaki thought as she felt her lips mashed against someone else's. Slowly she opened her eyes revealing a blond haired, green-eyed foreigner. A blond haired, green-eyed foreigner she had accidentally kissed. Realizing the awkward position, she quickly jumped up and took a few steps back "Opps I'm so sorry sir!" she exclaimed in English, "I must have tripped and fell on you."

"Cut out the fake English crap. I know Japanese," he said coldly, "and next time, try not to jump at a guy because he is good-looking. It's very rude."

"You idiot do you think I wanted to kiss you? Do you think I wanted to waste my first on some random I guy I don't even know?" Misaki yelled punching him in the face, "Normally you would be dead already, but since I'm really tired today, I don't want to waste my energy."

"Never mess with someone when they are in a bad mood," he growled recovering from the fact that he was punched by a girl, "if you weren't a girl, you would have been dead already."

"Who do you think you are you sexist!" she yelled throwing another punch at his face. But this time, he caught her fist and using the momentum of the punch, he swiftly twisted her arm behind her back.

"Now apologize."

"No!" she yelled, "why should I? I'm the victim here."

"Say sorry or else I'll break your arm," he threatened.

"No!" she yelled again, "OWWW!" she screamed as he added pressure to her elbow causing her to kneel down in pain.

"Say 'sorry', now."

"Fine!" Misaki yelled, "Sorry. There, you happy?"

"Sincerely."

"No!"

"**NOW**."

"Fine! I'm so very sorry for using you as my landing mat and for punching you in the face."

"Whatever, I don't have time to mess with you today," he said letting go of her arm, "I have a date with my girlfriend, so I better get going."

"Ok then…," Misaki said getting up from the ground, and began heading toward the 40 storey building. "Damn it!" she growled punching the wall the moment she entered the prestigious building, "how can I still live after being threatened by some random person on the street? How can I, assassin Misaki Ayuzawa, be defeated by an idiot like him?"

"Misaki…Please don't punch the wall," Satsuki said from behind her, "a hole in the wall in our base would not be attractive would it?"

"No it would not…" Misaki replied smiling sheepishly, "so what did you want to meet me about?"

"Let's go into my office and talk about it," Satsuki said as she and Misaki walked down the hallway.

"What's this?" Misaki asked the moment her manager opened the door to the office, "Explain to me why you have a half eaten cookie on your bookshelf, spilt popcorn all over the floor, a stack of 'Gossip Girl' DVDs by the TV and not to mention the pile of Shojo Beat magazines on your desks," Misaki said as she scanned the room.

"Never mind that, I have something extremely important to tell you," Satsuki said as she pulled out a stack of documents from a file cabinet, "do you know about the Walker family?"

"Yeah," Misaki nodded, "they are a powerful family of assassins similar to the Ayuzawa family."

"Well, did you know that we are rivals in the industry of assassins?" Satsuki asked.

"Uh huh," Misaki nodded again, "we've been rivals since who knows when. Although I heard recently that the Walker family has agreed to form a treaty with us in order to keep peace. This is would benefit both sides."

"Yes that is absolutely right," Satsuki replied, "but there is a catch. Traditionally in order to seal the treaty, an arranged marriage is formed between the heir/heiress of both families. However in this instance the heir of the Walker family is already married...but then that means the heiress must marry the younger son."

"…?"

"What I'm trying to say is that you will be arranged to marry the younger half brother of the current heir," Satsuki explained.

"Wait…half brother?" Misaki asked confused, "do you mean that he is…"

"Yes he is an illegitimate child."

"'But..." Misaki stuttered, "I don't want to be arranged to marry someone that I don't even like, not to mention, I haven't even met him yet."

"I'm sorry Misaki," Satsuki smiled sadly, "but it's for the sake of the Ayuzawa family."

"If it's for the sake of the Ayuzawa family, I will do anything!"

"Whew," Satsuki sighed, "now that's settled…"

"Ummm, will I be able to meet him before the engagement party?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah," her manager answered, "In fact you will both meet each other on the cruise I organized for you guys next week!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, first chapter done! Now that school's out, I'll be able to update my other story faster. At least try to...My goal is 2 chapters per a week. Good luck with that Luka :) lol see ya soon! And also remember to review, review, review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I didn't update for...sometime. First of all I'd like to thank my awesome friend Otaku Planet for kept on pestering me to write as well as everybody who Favorited, Subscribed, and Reviewed my story.**

_**kurotsuchi-aichan, Light-fly, Vampiresam95, Hana, SweetH34R7, Kim, ,ink, WindStrangerHana, Laura-Ella, Cookieraider3, Girls In White Dresses, melody07, xHeliX, Zykira678, beatrice-waterworks, BlackNeonAngel, Blueberryxn, cmm16, DeathBySugarCube, richaanimefan**_

**Thank you so much! Love ya all! Moving on, now before you start like tossing tomatoes at my face (which I know that you won't do, because you guys are so awesome :D), Let me explain. During all of my summer holidays, I forgot all about this story because I felt like it. Not (did you actually think I was serious?). Anyways, the truth is, I was too busy proofreading, typesetting, and cleaning stuff for scanlation groups (eg. Blue Moon scans, Lunar Ageha scans, Oblivous Love scans...etc.). Now enough of me making excuses for my laziness. Here is the long awaited chapter! Also I've seperated the days into different sections to avoid confusion. **

**Disclaimer: All characters from Kaichou wa Maid Sama belong to Hiro Fujiwara.**

* * *

><p>"Ummm, will I be able to meet him before the engagement party?" Misaki asked.<p>

"Yeah," her manager answered, "In fact you will both meet each other on the 2-day cruise I organized for you guys next week!"

"What?"

"Actually you were supposed to meet him today, but he was busy so you'll meet each other next week..."

"Next week?" Misaki asked surprised, "but my birthday is next week!"

"Exactly, we will announce your engagement on the day of your 18th birthday," Satsuki explained, "which also works out to be on the last day of the cruise."

"Cancel the party now!" Misaki exclaimed, "I don't want to celebrate my 18th birthday with someone I don't know!"

"I'm sorry Misaki," Satsuki replied, "the invitations have already been sent…plus your mother, Lady Ayuzawa, will be coming back to Japan all the way from the U.S. in order to celebrate your engagement."

"But…" Misaki stuttered attempting to think of an excuse.

"So it's all set, you will meet him next week."

* * *

><p><strong>Day One <strong>

"Wow…" Misaki said as she looked across the ocean from the deck of the ship as she sipped on a glass of lime juice, "I can't believe that I'm actually going to spend a week here! Finally I can relax and take a break from those bastards at Seika..."

"It will also be special bonding time for you and your future husband!" Satsuki added, "Eek so romantic!"

"Don't ruin the mood by bringing up that guy." she growled, "I don't even want to imagine the so called 'romantic' stuff you prepared for us. Just thinking about it makes me want to puke."

"Misaki," Satsuki sighed, "please don't be so negative about this…I know you don't want to be in an arranged marriage, but it's for the sake of the Ayuzawa family."

"Whatever," Misaki grumbled, "hey what's that sheet you're holding?"

"Oh! It's just basically what I've planned for you this week," she said handing Misaki the schedule sheet, "there's nothing much planned for today, so for now you can look around the ship."

"Ok," Misaki nodded she said turning around to leave, "I guess I'll go to my—WAAH!" she yelled as her foot slipped on a plastic bag lying on the fibreglass deck, _"crap,"_ she thought bracing herself for impact as she lost balance.

"Are you ok?" A voice asked as Misaki slowly opened her eyes.

"Huh?" she asked stupidly realizing that she did not fall into the water but was half dangling off the deck railing and half relying on the support of…somebody, "thank you!" she exclaimed bowing down in front of whoever her saviour was.

"Hmmmm, I thought I told before you not to jump at men because they are good looking," the voice from earlier said.

"What the hell? It's you again?" Misaki yelled pointing at the familiar blond, green-eyed foreigner, "Why do I have such bad luck to meet you again?"

"Maybe it's destiny for us to cross roads?" he joked.

"Destiny my ass you perverted outer space alien!" she yelled kicking him the shin as hard as she could, "it's more like misfortune to—"

"Ummm Misaki?" Satsuki interrupted, "what are you doing to your fiancé?"

What. The. Hell?

"Well, how was I supposed to know he was my fiancé?" Misaki asked pouting as she and Satsuki walked down the hall towards her room, "plus he was the one who was being rude in the first place."

"But Misaki…" Yukimura, her secretary said as he trailed behind Satsuki, "If your behaviour today abates our relation with the Walker family, it will be very unfortunate for the Ayuzawa family..."

"Yes, Yukimura does have a point," Satsuki nodded agreeingly, "you must do what you can to amend this bad impression you have left on them."

"But..."

"No buts," Satsuki said sternly as she opened the door to the hotel suite and handed Misaki a room card, "get some rest today and figure out how to make a better impression tomorrow."

"Fine," Misaki mumbled as she tossed her luggage into the room and slammed the door as hard as she could.

"How the hell am I supposed to make up to that perverted outer space alien?" Misaki sighed as she flopped onto the massive king sized bed. _"Whatever, I'll think up something tomorrow," _she thought as she popped a sleeping pill into her mouth, _"for now, I need to rest like Satsuki told me to." _

**Meanwhile...**

"Ha!" Usui Takumi laughed as he and his close friend, Tora Igarashi, walked down the hallway, "her reaction was absolutely hilarious! It was priceless!"

"You know, you shouldn't treat your fiance like that right?" Tora suggested , "afterall, she is going to be your wife someday."

"Wife?" Usui snorted, "Did you think I will actually take her as my wife?"

"Well..."

"The Usui family is already strong enough without the alliance. And did you forget that I have Erika-chan as my girlfriend? Someone with the likes of Misaki Ayuzawa can never even compare to Erika-chan."

"Well, Misaki does have her good points."

"Then go ahead and make her fall for you," Usui sneered mischievously, "I don't want to deal with a nuisance like her. The only way I'd marry her is If I was hypnotized to walk into her room and get her pregnant. But the probability of that is one out of a million."

"You do have a point," Tora nodded, "Enough of this Misaki Ayuzawa talk, I heard there is a great night club on this ship, do you want to go there tonight?"

"Yeah sure, whatever."

"Did you hear that Kanou?" Yukimura asked as he and a glasses wearing, nerdy looking male stepped out from their hidding spot, "We are in trouble. We are so dead. He doesn't even want to marry her...Lady Ayuzawa will kill us!"

"That is if he doesn't get her pregnant 'by accident'" Kanou smirked thoughtfully as he twirled a golden pendulum around his index finger.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! This chapter is finished! Woohoo! Review! I welcome them with my open arms! Lol :) Also (I feel like i'm doing some kind of commercial ^-^), if you can clean, typset, proofread or translate (K-E, V-E) please apply to Blue Moon scans, and Oblivous love scans. We are in extreme need of staff! And, And...I'm also starting a Twilight fanfiction called Morning Light. Be sure to check that out as well :) <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Thanks to…**

_Shark's Fin, Raina Raspberry, Namikazepamela, StarAngel02, Ivory Moonlight,_

_LucifersAngel16, Kurostuchi-aichan, Twillk, Girls in White Dresses,_

_Nerdpop, WindStrangerHana, sweetH34R7, vampireconnoisseur 16, Cyndy-kawai-chan,_

_Laura-Ella, Princesslover26, Otaku Planet, sunayna4sho,_

_liveoutloud120, CathLuvbear, echizenochi, MRMenaMRM, Grandview FriendD, katy, Arsha,_

_princess-alice-malfoy-granger, KyouyaxCloud, Crystal, Haruhi-chan131 , Hana_

…**for all the reviews! I re-read the reviews every time before I write! Thank you so much for the support! Moving on…I'm so sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry x10 (to the power of 10). SO much for updating ****soon**** -.- I kinda got stuck with writer's block, especially with the club scene. Seeing as to how I've never been to a club before, the writing might sound really choppy. Also a short author note: Where I live the drinking age is 18. So it's legal for Misaki to be drinking. I won't keep on blabbering so you can enjoy the reading! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters from Kaichou Wa Maid Sama belong to Hiro Fujiwara**

* * *

><p>"Misaki!" a hushed but urgent voice whispered into her ear, "wake up!"<p>

"Go away…" Misaki groaned snuggling under the warm duvet, "I wanna sleep."

"Misaki! Wake up!" The voice continued followed by a series of pokes on the shoulder.

Misaki opened an eye to peek at the person standing beside her bed, "Why are you here anyways Suzuna?" she mumbled half asleep, "I thought you were supposed to be studying in America."

"Sis, there is no way I would miss out on the chance to see you kiss someone in front of 300 people," Suzuna explained as a matter of fact, "Let alone someone you just met a few hours ago."

"WHAT? I HAVE TO KISS THAT BASTARD?" Misaki exclaimed fully awake now.

"No I just wanted to help wake you up," Suzuna shrugged. "Now that you're fully awake…put this dress on" she said tossing Misaki a black dress. "We're going to a night club."

**Later…**

Misaki stepped through the door into the sleek, ultra-modern club and gazed around in awe. The place was crowded with beautiful people in beautiful clothes. She straightened her own skirt and hair suddenly self-conscious of the way she looked.

"This a new side to you, sis" Suzuna observed, "I never knew you cared about the way you looked."

"What are you talking about?" Misaki blushed in denial. "I was just doing that out of nervousness." However, deep down she knew it wasn't. But she couldn't admit it. Dancing, makeup, and shopping, they just didn't fit her tomboy image.

"Sure."

"Whatever," Misaki shrugged as she turned her attention to the dance floor. Excitement flooded through her as she watched the neon lights that swirled and flashed, various effects shimmered and smoked, and through it all the pounding, pulsing beat of the music tempted more and more people to join the mob on the floor.

Misaki felt a thrill of excitement that she couldn't quite identify. Suddenly, above anything, she wanted to be on that dance floor. She wanted to let her body move to the almost hypnotic rhythm. She wanted to make up for the eighteen years she hadn't been to enjoy herself.

"Someone here looks like they want to dance." Suzuna said staring at Misaki with curiosity.

"No! I was just…curious about the drinks they served at the bar." Misaki denied again as she pulled Suzuna towards the .

"Hello, how are you ladies today?" a bartender asked from behind the counter, "What would you like to drink?"

"Good." Misaki answered politely as she skimmed over his appearance. He was fairly young, maybe only a year or two older than her. He had dark brown hair and matching chocolate brown eyes. "So, what would you recommend?"

"Your eighteen right?" he nodes when he notices the ID card that Misaki pulled out, "I'm sure of preference, but personally I would recommend the Cosmopolitan. And the young lady beside you…"

"Actually I was just about to head to the washroom," Suzuna answered, "but I'll be back later."

"Wait! Suzuna…" Misaki panicked grabbing her younger sister's arm, "please don't leave me here alone!"

"Misaki, you're an adult now. Don't tell me you still need someone to look after you."

"Fine," Misaki huffed as she watched Suzuna walk away.

"So how are you enjoying the trip?" he asked casually when Suzuna was gone, "Good? So-so? Bad?"

Misaki sighed, "To be truthful I haven't really been enjoying this trip at all." When she saw the confused expression on his face, she continued to explain, "You see, I'm supposed to be here for my engagement party. But it's not one of those lovey-dovey engagements, it's arranged. On top of that, my supposed fiancé is a stupid jerk."

"That sucks," he acknowledged with sympathy as he passed Misaki her drink. "You know what you need to do? You need to dance it off"

"I would," Misaki sighed as she took a gulp of her drink, "If I actually knew how to dance."

"Hey my shift is gonna end soon," he said as he took a look at his watch, "Do…do you want to dance with me? I'll teach you!"

"Sure, seeing as I have nothing to do. But let me warn you, I'm really clumsy."

" Haha, I'm pretty sure you're not thaaat clumsy," he laughed, "I'm just gonna go inside and get changed. Wait for me here."

"Sure." Misaki sighed as she sat back and took a sip of her drink again and thought back to what happened 2 hours ago.

**Flashback to 2 hours ago…**

"No…I don't want to!" Misaki protested as Suzuna literally dragged her to the washroom.

"Sis, you sound like you're being dragged to a slaughter house" Suzuna muttered before pushing Misaki into the room and locking the door.

" Fine," Misaki muttered as she laid out the dress on the counter in front of her. _"This is so cute!"_ she thought inwardly as she fingered the soft, silky fabric. The design was simply wonderful too. She stood there for a few minutes before deciding to hurry up and put the dress on before Suzuna started getting suspicious.

"Isn't this too short?" Misaki complained when she finally stepped out from the washroom. She could have spent hours admiring the dress, "I might catch cold!"

"Stop complaining Misaki," Suzuna said as she led Misaki into the washroom, again and sat her in front of the mirror, "I know you love the dress."

"No I don't!" Misaki denied. She decided to change the topic before Suzuna found out any more of her secrets. "So remind me again, why am I doing this anyways?"

"Sis, don't you realize it? You're getting engaged tomorrow." Suzuna sighed as Misaki shot her a confused look. "Once you get engaged how often do you think you can go to a club and flirt with other guys?"

"Ewww, I hate- Owww!" Misaki yelled as Suzuna yanked a brush through her mass of tangles hair as hard as she could.

"Misaki, don't even try to lie to me. I know you spend hours staring at those guys on the secret stash of k-pop posters," Suzuna said as moved on the grab a makeup kit. Removing a container of foundation, she began to applying the powder to Misaki's cheeks, "So don't even try to tell me that you're not into guys."

"Ugh, fine!"

**Fast Forward to present time**

"Step one is complete, Kanou." A voice whispered into the phone.

"Thanks, you helped a lot Suzuna."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I'm done! If you didn't notice, I made it longer than my usual chapters just for you guys ^.^! I'm making up for not updating in such a long time. Anyways…Review, review! I love them! Hopefully I can update quicker than I did this time!<strong>


End file.
